


【迹忍迹】荆棘王冠

by lotusfire666



Series: 冰帝第一初恋 [14]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: 小景成长为王的故事。欲戴王冠，必承其重。





	【迹忍迹】荆棘王冠

欲戴王冠，必承其重。

 

“景吾，你是生而为王的人。”

这句话，是父亲在迹部四岁时第一次告诉他。他刚刚会拿球拍，成人球拍跟他差不多高，就只能拿儿童球拍，和比他大三岁的小朋友打球，被打得毫无还手之力，哭着回家，说我再也不要打网球了。

爸爸把他的球拍拿过来，看了看，随后拿起桌上的拆信刀，一刀一刀划断了拍线。

迹部吓得眼泪都止住了。

“如果你不要打网球，就再也不要碰。”父亲说。“你知道要做王很重要的一点是什么吗？”

迹部不敢说话，摇了摇头。

父亲摸了摸他的头。“永远、永远不要让别人看到你的眼泪。”

他把那个断了线的球拍还给儿子。“你想好。网球也不过是未来你无数选择中的一项。迹部家的儿子要做什么事，要么不做，做了就要做王。”

迹部抱着那个破损的球拍点头，把眼泪全咽回去了。

第二天他换了个新球拍去找前一天的小哥哥挑战，还是输了。输了再爬起来，继续打，桦地站在旁边担心地看，最后他终于赢了一个球，太阳已经西沉，他躺在沙地上大口喘气，满心愉悦，对着天空挥舞拳头，想我可以做到。

两个月后，他打败了那个小哥哥。

 

“王”这个概念并不是一朝一夕能建立起来的。什么是王？童话故事里总是说，一个国王，想砍头就砍头，会发布各种奇怪的命令。于是迹部觉得自己挺像个国王的，爸妈太忙常年不在，祖父母把他宠上天，他住在大城堡里，有成群的仆从，提出的要求不管多古怪总会得到执行。

就想：哦，这就是王吗？也没什么稀奇的嘛。也就网球能给他一些挑战，黄色的小球好像有魔力，你越想控制它就越会发现自己所知甚少。他就一直练一直练，每天沉迷于蹦蹦跳跳之中。

后来上了小学，生活变得没那么简单。贵族学校，攀比严重，虽然表面上和和气气的，但有些人看不惯他，觉得他家不过是个靠王室发达的日本暴发户，养的儿子也不怎么样，天天喊着要做王，一点都不矜持。迹部学马术被使绊子摔下来过，口音带了不知哪里来的德国腔被嘲笑过，日文学得居然没有英文好，他是不是日本人啊？

迹部一开始没察觉到，他对这些恶意很不敏感，只觉得奇怪，为什么我说话大家会笑？桦地怕生，总是紧紧跟着他，迹部天天带着他玩，以国王自居，指挥着一群和他关系好的同学们上蹿下跳，冲锋陷阵。他受欢迎，就自然有人被冷落。加上他嘴上不饶人，平时态度也嚣张，就惹到了别人。小孩子的恶意很残酷，有钱也没什么了不起，不敢当面和他冲突，就偷偷地说他坏话，背地里欺负桦地。迹部自己不觉得怎样，但连累到了桦地他就很不开心，找机会把对方找出来，打了一场架，他赢了，当然，然后命令对方道歉，尊称他Sir. Atobe，方才放过。

他自己觉得胜利得意洋洋，但几天后爸爸回来，被老师打电话告状，说他欺凌同学，威胁要停课。

迹部回家就被教训了。“这就是我教你做王的方法吗？”爸爸问，火气很大，但火气越大越是安静，不显山露水，只是坐在自己的位置上看儿子。

迹部可委屈。“他们欺负桦地！还背地里说我坏话！”

“景吾，有人讨厌你非常正常。”爸爸回答。“没有一个王不要接受冷箭。”

“为什么啊！”迹部叫起来。“是他们错在先，我连反击都不行？”

“这世界不公平。”爸爸说。“你生来就拥有这一切，一定会有人嫉妒。但是，谨慎地挑选对手，太多人不值得你动手。不管是因为什么理由。”

迹部不说话，只是生气，气呼呼地眼睛都红了。

“爱惜一点羽毛。”爸爸说。“别把自己弄脏了。”

“做王不就是可以随心所欲吗？”迹部还是想不通。“干什么要这样委屈自己？”

爸爸嗤笑了一声。“什么时候做王等于随心所欲了？景吾，仅从这件事上看，你不是个合格的王。你连累了桦地，自己惹下的祸没收拾清楚，落下一个欺凌的名声，还要我赶回来给你擦屁股。”

迹部咬住嘴唇。“抱歉，爸爸。”

“多读读书吧。”爸爸说。“这种事不可以发生第二次。从今天开始你禁足了，两周时间反省。”

迹部无法反驳。他深吸了口气，转身要出门，想起什么似的，回头问：“爸爸，你希望看到的王……到底是什么样？”

“我来了，我看见，我征服。”爸爸简单地说。

 

之后的几年迹部一直很乖。所谓的乖，就是一门心思认真打球，认真读书，对挑衅置之不理——他发现这事实上有奇效。只要在心里想着你们这些愚蠢的蝼蚁，不过是没能领悟本大爷的智慧，等本大爷统治地球的时候你们都会死翘的……基本上，什么火气都延续不到一小时。

他网球打得也越来越好了，拿到了儿童联赛的冠军，所有教练都说他极有天赋。迹部也觉得自己很厉害，他是要做王的人，他应该就是要比别人厉害。

然后父亲说读中学回日本吧，日本的中学教育还是不错的，正好最近战略转移需要加强日本市场，也会经常回去。

迹部答应了。还央求着爸爸把桦地也带回去，他可不想一个人走。于是桦地也跟着他一起转学，去了冰帝。

就跟他进小学那时一样，迹部家大手笔重装了冰帝校园，捐了网球馆，请所有人吃了豪华午餐，一方面也是为了给儿子立威。迹部潇洒地发表了演讲，参加了网球部，把正选们打得落花流水，心里却有点失望：说是关东的体育名校，结果水平也很不怎样嘛。早知道就去立海大附属中学了，但立海大是公立，还得考学，好麻烦……

直到转学生忍足侑士的出现，迹部才意识到——很有趣啊，日本也有很棒的网球选手，被逼到平局是很久没有过了。他甚至用了破灭的圆舞曲，那原本是他留给重要比赛才用的绝招。打得兴起，也就斗志昂扬了起来，想着真不错，如果能和他一起组队、带领着冰帝，应该能走得很远吧？竟真的发下了全国冠军的宏愿。

结果迹部很快就发现，忍足跟他想象中很不一样，冰帝也跟他想象中不大一样，确切说，日本都跟他想象中不太一样。

简单来说，就是大家都太客气了！为什么不敢说我就是要做第一啊？本大爷是要做王的人，就是要做到最好这种事有什么不对？要做第一哪有那么容易，不努力怎么行？可除了宍户还认认真真地训练，其他几个，慈郎每天都在睡觉，忍足一半时间都在摸鱼，岳人在做体操的时间都比练球多，喂喂，本大爷可是要冲击全国冠军的啊！

但迹部并不是个会强制别人做什么事的人，确切说，他只是懒得管。虽然依照实力主义他顺理成章地做了部长，很快又做了学生会长，要负责部活和学生活动，可大部分时间，他想的都是本大爷要怎样怎样，能追得上的人自然会追上来，追不上的那是实力问题。他没时间把心思放在丧家犬身上。

他这种倨傲的态度自然也给他带来过不少敌人，有高年级的被他打败后怀恨在心，偷偷剪断过他的拍线和鞋带，这种雕虫小技迹部根本不会放在心上，只是桦地很担心，从此就一直帮他看管球包。忍足后来不知怎地也知道了，也提醒过他，迹部只是说，躲在背后的虫子从来不值得本大爷的关注。

他只知道看着前方，一心一意地注视着球场对面，努力一球一球地打过去，得分。虽然他清楚他之所以可以毫无顾忌地这样做，是因为有迹部这个姓氏，以及有桦地始终在身边。一年之后，这个定义换成了有冰帝网球部众人在身边。

整个国中三年都过得挺开心的，这群家伙虽然都比不上本大爷吧，但各有所长，桦地也成长成可以信赖的对象了，忍足虽然一直在摸鱼但能力确实很强，岳人体力不咋行，飞起来的姿态倒是很漂亮，宍户很执着啊，难得有人比本大爷还拼，凤算是全队最可靠的家伙了，日吉很有斗志嘛，本大爷倒是要看看你能不能成长到以下克上……

有次爸爸回家迹部跟他讲起来学校生活，说网球部很好玩啊，有一群很棒的家伙。说得眉飞色舞，很高兴的样子。爸爸也听得挺认真，末了说景吾，你想做什么就去做吧。在18岁之前这段时间家里的资源随便你用。

迹部有点吃惊，爸爸说你也需要学习如何调配资源，而且成为王，要学会如何识人、用人。你会有很多朋友，也会有很多敌人，但你始终要记得，能成王的只有一个。

迹部后来仔细地想了想他身边围绕的这一群人，还仿照英国宫廷悄悄给他们安了官职，桦地是他最重要的内阁主管，岳人是他的宣传部长，宍户是他的劳工部长，泷是他的财政大臣，凤是文化部长，日吉是将军，到了忍足他想了半天，犹豫不决是让他做首相还是外交事务大臣。

忍足这人就是挺奇怪的。迹部一直觉得在他们网球部里，不，确切说在他打过球的这一群人里，忍足都是挺奇怪的一人。

有时候觉得他很冷静吧，突然又会热血起来，有时候觉得他很厉害吧，又会莫名其妙地输球，明明很有能力，但一直不用心锻炼，明明讨厌肢体接触，天天和岳人在一起黏黏糊糊，明明挺怕麻烦，但每次奇怪的事情里总有他掺和一脚，找他也从来不拒接，莫名其妙的小事也都能做得很好，就……搞不懂他在想什么。

硬要形容的话，忍足侑士太“日本”了。不是日本绚烂繁盛的那面，是它阴翳的那面，树叶漏下的光斑，月亮被云彩半遮不遮，暗影浮动那种。迹部能欣赏，不能理解。连他的名字“侑士”，迹部专门查过，侑，是酒席助宴的意思，也太古了吧……总有一股仿佛来自上个世纪的气息，京都风吗？可看看四天宝那群人，完全不是忍足这样的。连忍足谦也都是非常正常的健气少年，只有他哥是这种奇奇怪怪的和风。

不去注意他不可能，而忍足这人就是你注视的时间越长，你的视线就越移不开。迹部渐渐发现他其实狡猾又惫懒，有不少无伤大雅的恶作剧和鬼主意，得逞时会装出一脸无辜，眼睛里带着笑，岳人经常被他耍得团团转，但也经常被聪明反误，会气得跳脚，只是表面上看不出来。温柔是真温柔，对慈郎也好岳人也好，对他熟悉和信赖的人都很照顾，而且是很容易让人忽略的那种不动声色。冷漠也是真冷漠，虽然他的冷漠跟迹部不太一样，始终罩着客客气气的外壳，但他不感兴趣的人或事物，他真的是什么都记不住。

其实也是傲慢而自我的家伙啊。迹部想着，要收服他没那么容易，他很高兴自己做到了。忍足总在他身后，不近不远，虽然和桦地的位置不好比，但也是迹部一回头一转身就能碰到的距离。

 

迹部也遇到了很重要的对手。手冢、真田、越前……他校的王牌们，后来也成了他的好朋友。那几年他真的很开心，每天都在努力进步，突破自我，拼到精疲力尽地倒下时也是他最心满意足最圆满的时刻。不止一次觉得能打网球太好了，能遇上这一群人真的太好了，就忍不住想对他们好，对冰帝网球部众人，也对整个国中网球界——既然他要做王，王当然要惠泽所有民众。

他组织冰帝网球定期去他家的别邸集训，坐豪华游轮，张罗着为手冢治手腕，越前一有事就拉着忍足陪他一起去找，为幸村找最好的医生，举办奢华的游园会，为给桦地庆生包下一整个街区改造成停机坪，在自家雪场写生日祝福，请所有人到他家玩，任何网球活动只要拉赞助找他基本都是一口答应……钱对他从来不是问题，重要的是他喜欢的这些人能够开心，他便有了十万分的开心。

冰帝的同学们完全把他当做王来崇拜，连U17比赛大家都一起喊起冰帝call，迹部便真的觉得，好像他确实什么都能做到。他打球已经是U-17日本队里国中生的top，只要瞄准手冢努力地追，他也相信自己迟早有一天能追得上，手冢既然去了德国走职业道路，那日本队他就是王，等着未来在赛场相见。

他坚信着他能成功，他想不到任何他不成功的理由。他年轻、帅气、优秀，长年维持着最规律的作息，克己甚严，受人拥护，朋友远远多于他的敌人。16岁的亚历山大已经统治马其顿，迹部景吾也野心勃勃想在16岁统治他的网球帝国。

然后他国中毕业了，发生了一件事。

“这三年你花了不少钱啊。”爸爸找他谈话。“玩得开心吗？”

迹部回答：“很开心。打球非常开心。”

“那玩得差不多了吧？高中回英国念吧。”

迹部愣了愣，断然拒绝。“本大爷还在U-17日本队打球啊，我还答应了他们，要带领他们拿世界冠军……”

爸爸笑起来。“日本的网球从来也不是强国，你要去英国打还有可能打出头，留在这里只是浪费时间。”

迹部争辩道：“可是我们有平等院，还有幸村，我们都赢了澳大利亚，我们真的打得很好，在这里他们也支持我……”

爸爸敲了敲桌子，示意他闭嘴。迹部咬住了嘴唇。

“我可以多给你三年时间让你继续留在日本打球。”爸爸沉吟了一会儿说。“条件是你高三毕业不靠家里的关系申请到世界前五的商学院，你知道做继承人，这一步是必须的。”

迹部稍稍舒了口气。“那……如果我拿了冠军？”

爸爸深深看了他一眼。“是很好的加分项。”他答道。“如果你不是为这个去的，我会认为你根本没必要浪费时间打球。”

“但是，”他强调道。“冠军不代表一切。王是持续的赢，一直赢。一次都不能输。如果你能做到，我就让你继续打球。”

那次谈话之后迹部的压力陡然增大。他非常清楚让父亲松口去做职业选手至少需要他拿到一个冠军，而看看他，国中虽然过得开心，却一次也没有拿过。

他变得非常拼命，经常在球场上练到熄灯，国际比赛他双打出战的可能性比单打大，就拖着他手边能抓到的任何人跟他一起练。多半是忍足。忍足虽然每次都叫累，但一次也没推脱过，打球打完了迹部就把他拉到图书馆跟他细细分析战术，有一次忍足累到睡着，迹部还是讲到一半发现没人应声才意识到。

忍足连睡着都是安安静静的，坐在椅子上，头低垂着，眼镜有点松脱。迹部伸手帮他把眼镜摘下来，他惊醒了，睁开眼睛看到迹部，立刻笑了起来，但不太清醒，又闭上了，睫毛很长，垂下浓密的阴影。

迹部心里多少有点过意不去，但让他这样睡也不合适，还是把他弄醒，怕他又睡着，抓着他的手，深一脚浅一脚地回宿舍。已经很晚了，忍足宿舍已经熄灯，忍足头一磕一磕，几乎是靠在他背上才能站住，那点热乎乎的气息吹得迹部有点痒，迹部想着还是别打扰他室友吧……就把他拉到了自己的单人间，反正空床位多。

忍足几乎是沾床就睡着了，还是抓着他的手没松开，手心软热，跟他这人的性格一点不像。迹部挣开了，他还不适地皱眉。迹部给他拉上被子，没忍住拨开他的头发，看他清秀的脸，想了好一会儿，又好像什么也没想。

下一次他就找真田和不二打球了，不二还打趣他你怎么不找忍足了？迹部啊嗯了一声，不想跟他废话。

他在刻意避着忍足。他不想花多余力气去想太多，他必须专注于面前自己的每一场比赛。就像爸爸说得那样，他一次都不能输。

然后下一次的排阵表出来，双打D1赫然写着迹部景吾，忍足侑士。

不得已又和忍足一起练，但这次他挺克制的，绝招都没用，只是普通练习，练完就想收工，反正忍足适配度高，跟他默契也足够，不怕上场配合不足。

忍足叫住了他。“迹部待会儿没事的话，看一下比赛对象怎么样？”

迹部看向他，忍足的表情藏在眼镜后，看不清楚。

事关网球，迹部一向认真，他们去资料室找对阵对象的视频来看，看着看着迹部就兴奋起来了，觉得会是一场鏖战，开始没停地跟忍足说你得怎样做，到时本大爷要怎么办，忍足一直嗨嗨地应着，迹部忽然停下，意识到他还什么意见都没说。

“怎么了？”他问。

“就觉得……迹部还是这样比较好。”忍足说，笑意盈盈地看着他，脸被电视机的光照亮，柔柔和和的白。

迹部就没忍住有点脸红，哼了一声带过去，继续看录像。

看到最后几分钟时他意识到忍足把腿靠上了他的腿，一点微微的触碰而已，有皮肤的热度贴着。他没有避开。其实心跳如擂鼓。

“呐，如果下场比赛赢了的话，迹部答应我一个要求吧？”那天临分开时忍足说。

“要赢也是一起赢吧？你也要答应本大爷一个要求才行。”迹部扬起眉毛回答道。

忍足笑着点头。

那场比赛打得很艰苦，虽然他们赢了，但后果比较严重——忍足肌肉拉伤，被迫休养，等于接下来的几场重要比赛迹部都没法再和他搭档。

迹部挺郁闷，赢了比赛也不能减少他的郁闷。忍足倒是劝他宽心，说没关系的，我总能赶得上你。

迹部还要继续出战，下一场和白石搭档，赢了，再下一场他单打出战，撑到抢七，输了。不仅输了，而且也受了伤，肩膀用过度肌肉扭结，到医疗室养伤的时候，忍足已经休养好了，跑来找他，坐在他病床前削苹果吃，小刀熟练地划过表面，削出一条完整的果皮。

他也挺得意自己一点都没削断，还给迹部看。又分了他一半苹果，迹部用左手拿着苹果啃，看着他，忍足在低声说着比赛的事情，冰帝高中的事情，岳人又跟宍户吵起来啦之类之类，特别平常的一个瞬间。迹部忽然就觉得……如果能一直下去也不错。

他打断了忍足。“你之前说的，要是我们赢了，要本大爷答应的事是什么？”

忍足顿住了，顾左右而言他，最后摸了摸鼻子。“迹部先说吧，你不也有一个要求吗？”

迹部哼了一声，这个不坦诚的家伙。“本大爷的要求是——在我要求的时候，你必须无条件答应我我一件事。”

“啊？没有限定条件吗？”

迹部抱起手臂。“具体还没想好，但本大爷知道会用得上。”

忍足抓了抓头发。“这听上去也太犯规了。我的要求嘛，也挺难的：迹部，以后可以跟我一起打球吗？”

迹部就笑。“什么呀，这种要求难在哪里啦……”

“是认认真真看着我那种。”忍足说。“像你看着手冢那样，认真地看着我打球。”

迹部顿住，看向他。忍足是认真的。

“你……很介意手冢？”他问。

忍足点头，回视他。“我也想和你打那样的球。”

迹部深呼吸了一口气，感到自己心跳正在加速。“你只是想我跟你打那样的球……还是想我看着你？”

忍足抿住了嘴唇没说话，但他的耳朵尖红了。

迹部把苹果放到一边，抓住了他的手，握紧在手里。“你不需要这些证明，我也在看着你的。”

忍足脸红得无法质疑，迹部就没忍住微笑，抬手摸他的脸，撩起他过长的头发，凑上前亲吻了他的面颊。

 

他俩悄悄地好上了。一开始还努力瞒着大家，但迹部不是个特别能藏事儿的人，喜欢的人也喜欢自己这种事怎么才能藏得住嘛？没昭告天下就很好了。U-17要训练忍足几乎一半时间是在他宿舍那边住的，回到学校又在一个班，迹部有一半课间都在忍足座位边上跟他聊天，部活训练会躲在更衣室里悄悄接吻，有时候看他看太久还会走神，搞得忍足都很不好意思，连宍户都会嘲笑他，说迹部恋爱了之后就差把他们部屋塞满玫瑰花了——并不是迹部没有这样想过。如果不是因为忍足实在怕羞得厉害，他恐怕都想把学校里每一处角落摆满西米露。

就很开心，因为这真是妙不可言的一件事，被喜欢的人珍爱着、喜欢着，很认真地对待着，每天心里都像开出花来一样。忍足私下里实在是个甜心，非常温柔，也傻乎乎的很可爱，迹部说什么他都会信，一点都没有冰帝天才的自觉，迹部有时候想他那张看起来很冷静的脸欺骗了多少人啊。他放空的时候别人还以为他在思考什么宇宙奇趣问题呢。刚醒来的时候会有好几分钟非常茫然，对他做什么都不会反抗，有次迹部给他画了个花脸，他直到到了学校才发现。惹生气的时候也只会闷闷地自己憋着，惹急了会软绵绵地叫“小景！”，吻一下就会消气，迹部简直喜欢死捉弄他。

岳人说啊啊，迹部你收敛一下吧，侑士要被你玩死了。

忍足还是那样好脾气，说没关系啊，小景喜欢就好。迹部从旁边走过，顺手勾了一把他的下巴，忍足抬起脸来，脖颈上还有之前留下的吻痕，确实明显了些，领子拉高也遮不住。迹部在心里默默反省了一秒，就低下头找他的嘴唇，岳人惨叫着捂住眼睛，忍足在他唇下低笑。

那是他最疯狂的一段时间，也是他成绩最好的一段时间，他都不知道自己哪有那么多精力。忍足经常在他家留宿，一摞学生会文件，一摞作业，两个人比赛谁更快完成，准确率他是不操心的——忍足也是有强迫症的人，不会允许自己会做的东西出错——对答案的时候往往就滚到床上去了。青春期的身体总有无尽欲望，只要一个眼神，一个动作就能勾起热度，他在忍足眼睛里看到自己的渴望，蓝得发紫的温柔的眼睛，像深沉的海水一样，一层一层翻卷而来，他想他迟早有一天要溺死在里面。

如果U-17有比赛，之前他们会禁欲，但那也挡不住频繁的身体接触，玩一下头发，接吻，手或者脚会经意不经意地碰到，在宿舍、无人看见的走廊、更衣室里用衣服挡着，接吻，停不下来接吻。无数个吻。短的，长的，有时只是纯洁的嘴唇相贴，有时会演变成前戏一样的深沉热烈。迹部从来没意识到自己会对男人的嘴唇产生这样的占有欲。一开始忍足还认真会记数，但很快到了三位数之后他就放弃了，只安静地吻与被吻。

不二有次说迹部你很开心呢。迹部捋过头发说本大爷当然开心。他看着忍足从远处刚下场，几乎是一眼就看到他，锁定了他，然后微笑，朝他走来，光是视线就会让他心里暖起来，好像有一群蝴蝶要飞出来。

不二说真好呢，可以自由地爱喜欢的人。

迹部顿了顿，没说话，系好鞋带朝忍足走过去，握住他的手，给了他一个拥抱。忍足的发丝蹭到他的脸颊痒痒的。

——事实就是，他不可能自由地去爱谁。

父亲回家的时候他不会叫忍足过来，忍足也识趣地从来不问。

父亲问他学业，问他打球，他都一一作答。问迹部有没有喜欢的人时，迹部把答案艰难地咽了下去，摇了摇头。

父亲说遇到合适的人也可以谈恋爱嘛，高中时候积累一点经验，以后才会识清真实的爱和虚伪的爱。你要知道，做王不可以被感情束缚。你得学会经营这个，未来才能经营好家庭。女主人对一个王国来说是非常重要的，需要慎重挑选。

迹部讽刺地想，就像你和妈妈一样吗？表面夫妻而已。但他是不会说出来的，只是安静听着。

父亲走后他就有点低落，忍足感觉到了，他什么话也没说，只是陪在迹部身边，把他带上床，让他什么也不想。

迹部握着他的手，躺在他胸前听他的心跳，想他还能怎么办？每一刻都甜美得不像真实。忍足没有做错任何事——唯一的错大概就是爱上他了。

 

然后迹部的网球比赛。日本队成绩并不算突出，尽管他非常努力。全队的人没有一个人不努力，都走到了这一步，上场全部是要拼命的。所谓的拼命，是指不顾一切、豁出一切，拼着下次再也不能站上赛场的觉悟在打球。

那些炫酷的绝技是靠生命在燃烧的。迹部已经有了肩伤，忍足腿也伤了，仁王伤到退出，幸村伤到撑不下一场比赛，不二伤到了脚踝，他们这些最后能坚持下来的没一个不是伤痕累累。才华每个人都有，天赋更为重要，可哪怕是远山和越前这样公认天赋极好的选手，也都得拼命。这就是世界的赛场，天赋只是入场的必要条件。

在这样一群人里，迹部非常清楚他的天赋并不是独一无二，甚至不是最好的前三名，他要做王，他要拿冠军，只能靠别的弥补。周密的计划、数据、狡计、耐力、体力……哪怕要用钱，无论是什么，他总要想尽一切办法赢。他必须得赢。

可一支团队的输赢并不取决于个人，竞技比赛的残酷之处也在于并不是有意志力就能赢。高一他们打到了四分之一决赛，败给了法国队，高二那年日本队再一次挑战，小组出线没多久就折戟，回程的飞机上迹部把自己表情都隐藏在真丝眼罩后，忍足坐在他身边，松松地握着他的手，什么话也没说。

回去之后迹部给父亲打了电话。“我想去英国打球。”他说。英国队较之日本队成绩更好，上一次打入了八分之一，这一次打入了半决赛。

“可以。”父亲说。“但你要知道，一个败军之将再站起来是很难的。”

迹部咬牙。他只剩最后一年，最后的一次机会了。

“你再想一想。”父亲说。

迹部想了一晚上。他给忍足打了一个漫长的电话。

“冰帝网球部并不是最强的。但你一直都在。”忍足说。“是没有选择，还是选择了留下来？”

迹部没有回答。他回想起国中三年依然觉得是黄金般的三年，他一丝一毫也没有后悔自己做出的选择。

“我是为了小景留在冰帝的。”忍足说。“现在也是为了你留在这里。我喜欢和你一起打球。但是，如果能作为对手在赛场上遇上，那时堂堂正正地较量，也会是很棒的感觉吧。你难道不是这样想手冢的吗？”

“怎么又提到手冢了？”迹部捂住额头。想赢，和想追上手冢，两种欲望都如此强烈地鞭策着他，让他一刻也不得歇。

“不要让我、我们成为你选择的负担。”忍足说。“我们支持你，因为你确实做到了王该做的。王也不一定一直赢，但让人有赢的希望，这才是你做得最好的事。手冢走也是因为有你在这里，才能放心地离开啊。”

迹部叹了口气。“抱歉，侑士。”

“对我说什么抱歉啊。”忍足回答，他轻笑了一声。“还是你想走了就分手？”

“当然不是。”迹部飞快回答。“就……”他难得不知该怎么说。“以后你要辛苦了。”

“哈，是你要辛苦了。”忍足答道。“没有我们在身边，又要从头开始了。”

 

迹部去了英国。这次谁也没有带，桦地留在了日本。

他很顺利地就进入英国代表队，和雷欧重续前缘，玩得不错。他每天都给忍足发信息，有机会就打电话，但时差毕竟还是带来了很多困难，他在训练时忍足在睡觉，他在休息时忍足在上课，一周也说不上几句话，仅限于短暂的问候，简略的关怀。忍足在变得遥远了，尽管他清楚这不可避免，可还是令他时时感到寂寞。

他当然想念他。双打时尤其想念，毕竟忍足和他的配合是最好的，一个人练球的时候也很想念，躺在床上辗转难眠时最想念。想念的东西太多，最想念是可以交握的手和可以亲吻的双唇。

家里给他找了个退役的前大满贯冠军给他特训，迹部的技巧突飞猛进。他迫不及待地想要上场比赛，证明自己。

他终于得到了这个机会，他单打S3出战，对战美国队，碰上了越前龙马。

时隔几年不见，越前成长性惊人，迹部也今非昔比，昔日队友如今代表着不同国家在赛场上遇见，其实是挺讽刺的一件事。他们又拖到了抢七，这一次越前没能复制全国大赛的经典一幕。迹部打到42：40赢了。

比赛结束之后越前倒是挺友好地走上前来说喂，你这次不错哟。迹部笑，想小不点，本大爷可是终于赢了你。他俩赛后还一起去吃了饭，迹部问越前你后来回日本了吗？越前摇头，表情有点凝重。迹部没再说什么，他处于一个想回不能回的状态吧。

龙马倒是看着他说，喂，你现在不在日本队做王，跑到这里来做将，感想如何？

迹部觉得他可能永远都没法教会这小鬼什么是礼貌。他压了一下越前的帽檐，在越前抱怨时说你还是先操心好你自己吧。输了球回去不要哭鼻子啊。

他回到训练基地时忍足的信息就到了，祝贺他赢球。日本队的消息很快啊。他想着，给忍足回了信息，以XOXO结尾。

忍足回了一个害羞的笑脸。迹部笑了起来。

尽管迹部在英国队也如鱼得水，但他的最后一个赛季，英国队也没能拿到冠军。他也没能在赛场上碰到日本队。他倒是碰上了德国队。然后就好像无法逃开的宿命一样，被手冢7：5赢了。英国队被德国队挡在了八强之外。

迹部走出赛场的时候父亲难得来接了他。

“结束了。”父亲说。

迹部什么话也没说。他全身的肌肉还因为刚才过于激烈的比赛而绷着，他甚至不敢相信就这样结束了——总有一些比赛是这样，会深刻地在他身上打下印记，叫他久久走不出来，比如和越前的，比如和手冢的。

“差不多也该收收心准备申请学校了。”父亲说。

“我……还想继续打球。”迹部低头说。

父亲挑眉。“你答应过我的。”

“我知道……可是！”

“我给了你三年机会。”父亲说。“我通常不给人这么多机会。”

“我都知道，爸爸，我清楚。但是……我真的很想继续打球……”

父亲叹了口气，他从包里拿出三个信封，放在迹部面前。

“打开看看。”父亲说。

迹部打开了。第一个信封里是一个股票期权协议，数额巨大。就算是迹部也被金额吓了一跳。他有点紧张地看了父亲一眼，父亲只是示意他继续。他打开了第二个，是温布尔顿的决赛VIP位置。他愣了愣，忽然有点不敢去看下一个信封了。

第三个信封里是忍足侑士的照片，是他在比赛时拍的，头发飞起来，眼睛闪着光，姿态和表情都好看极了。迹部呼吸都快停了，手指摸过他的眼镜。

“三个你只能选一个。”父亲说。“事业，爱好，和感情。你十八岁了，景吾，该做出点像样的事情了。别以为你不告诉我我就不知道你悄悄搞的鬼。”

迹部痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

“这并不冲突啊，爸爸，”他试图争辩。“我会好好做继承人，也能好好打球……侑士也是真的很好，我不想错过他……”

“事实证明你做不到兼顾。”父亲说。“来英国队是个糟糕的选择，为什么不去德国队？只是因为你的对手在那里？你总是感情用事。居然还喜欢上同性？你知道你的责任和义务吗？景吾，你失去你的机会了。”

“什么都想要是什么都会失去的。”他说。“你难道还不明白吗？做王要做的唯一也是最重要的事就是做最优选择。”

迹部艰难地接过信封。他把三个信封压平了放在腿上。

“让我……再回一趟日本吧。”他最终说。

父亲点点头，答应了。

 

迹部回到日本。他直接去找了忍足，忍足还在备考呢，被他硬拉了出来。他什么也没说，忍足也什么也没问，疯玩了整整两周，去了轻井泽，去了富士山，跑到海岛上钓鱼，接无数个吻，整日整夜的把时间花在对方身上，说了很多次我爱你，用嘴唇说，用身体说，用眼神说。忍足几次都看着他欲言又止，但迹部没办法停下来，也没办法开口。

但再多的甜蜜也不过是梦醒前的狂欢，父亲并不会催他，可接下来的日程会，忍足要准备的考试也会。

他们在冬天最冷的那个夜晚返回了东京。冷，但一直不下雪，天空阴沉沉的。

迹部带着忍足去了他最喜欢的那家餐厅。点了两人都很喜欢吃的菜。忍足非常平静。他有时候敏感得超乎迹部想象。

吃完饭终于到了该摊牌的时候了。无论迹部多么想拖延，这一刻还是不可避免地要到来。忍足用餐巾擦了擦嘴，放平在桌上，安静地看着他，等待着。

“我家里给了本大爷三个选择。”迹部说，看着他深沉如海一般的眼睛，努力维持着自己的声音不打颤。“做继承人，做职业选手，和你在一起。”

忍足顿了顿。“我明白了。”

迹部什么话都说不出来了。他有时候真的希望忍足不要这么聪明，这么懂他。

“迹部……选的职业选手吧？”忍足说。“真的很好。以后也请继续加油，我会一直看你的比赛的。”

迹部咬紧了嘴唇。

“侑士……”过了良久他才能出声。对不起？我爱你？请等等我？无论说什么在这时都是苍白的。

“没什么可抱歉的。你是应该在赛场上闪耀的人。”忍足替他把话都说完了。他起身，站立不稳摇晃了一下，迹部伸手想扶他，忍足避开了。他没再看迹部，把椅子收好，转过身去。

“抱歉我做不到去送你。以后……请照顾好自己。再见。”

 

迹部回去后没有流泪。明明他的心脏痛得都快要死掉了。可他没有哭。

他有点恨什么时候都太冷静的忍足，他如果争取一下或许他会不这么难过，连迹部都努力跟父亲争取过了……可那男人就是简单地接受了事实，然后转身离开。

既然你都这样清醒了，没理由本大爷还要一直沉湎在痛苦中吧？这样想着，他一刻也没停歇地进入训练，把自己练到头脑空白，一根手指都抬不起来时，就不用去想他失去了什么。

父亲其实对他的选择很不满。“你唯一还有点指望的是没选感情。”他曾讥讽地说。但迹部没有选做继承人依然令他非常恼火。迹部十八岁生日一过，他就取消了迹部的资源权限，只给他一笔固定资助用于他的训练和比赛。

迹部很快进入了职业网坛。他首战是在卡塔尔公开赛。打进了半决赛，被大满贯冠军击败，但也算新人不错的成绩。随后马不停蹄地去了迈阿密公开赛、联合会杯、马德里公开赛，算是大满贯赛事的热身积分，他打得不错，渐渐也有了一定关注。

奔波于世界各地时需要调整时差、调整身体状态，随时都要以最好的状态进赛场，他的赛程规划非常紧张，手冢已经拿够了积分可以进大满贯，他还需要再加把劲。

他没有一刻不想赢，他都走到这一步了，放弃了爱的人，放弃了家业，除了网球，他没什么可失去的了。

职业选手的赛场是单打独斗的赛场，曾经的队友四散各方，在赛场上碰上，都是对手，都是敌人，是需要被打败的对象，除了自己的教练组之外没有什么可信赖的，迹部这个名字也不再代表名家之后，而是赛场新人，一切都得重头来。

他的第一场大满贯赛事是美网，遇上了复出的传奇大满贯冠军，他没能小组出线。

迹部留在美国看完了剩下的比赛。平等院也来了，打到了第三轮。他们俩坐在一起聊了聊天。

“你变了不少。”平等院说。

迹部笑笑，想之前你也跟本大爷不太熟。

“不说要做王之类的话，都很不习惯了。”平等院抓了抓头发。

“做王得要有实力。”迹部说，示意了下赛场里正在激烈拼杀的大满贯冠军和卫冕冠军。

“但是迟早有一天吧。”他说，握紧了手，因为太用力指甲在皮肤上抠出了血痕。

平等院注意到了，挑起眉。“喂，迹部，战意固然很重要，但被战意吞噬的话，有时候会适得其反哦。”他说。

迹部没有回答他。

教练组为他整理了详细的指标名单，像商务公司做咨询一样，列出了每位对手的特征和评分，详细到每一种球路。数据网球就是这种东西，其实每个职业选手都会做，但上场依靠的也从来不是这些。

迹部非常清楚，在这张漫长的大表上，他距离登顶还有很长一段距离。平等院在他前面，越前龙雅在他前面，手冢也在他前面。光以前的队友就有三个了。要怎样……才能赢？

他每天都被这种执念缠绕，让他不得不花十几个小时全情投入到网球中来，枯燥地练球，枯燥地把自己练到精疲力尽，他真的不敢去想太多。他选择了这条路，那无论如何也一定要咬着牙走下来——他是要做王的人啊，如今却在王座底端的泥沼里挣扎，仰望着顶上的光芒，嫉妒着、心生憧憬，每赢一场都无比艰难。

父亲为他找来的退役大满贯冠军看了他的比赛，跟他谈了一次话。

“你到底有多想赢？”他问。

迹部握紧了拳头。“很想。”

“很想是多想？”那人说。“我们这些站在赛场上的人，光想是不够的。想着每次打持久战靠体力获胜是偷懒的表现，为什么不在六局就结束？你应该在六局结束比赛。”

迹部不说话，只是咬紧了牙。

“那个奖杯是我的。”那人说。“你必须要有这样的觉悟。为此不惜一切。名声不重要，身体也不重要，结果才是最重要的。有谁会记得第二名，第三名？他们只会记得谁拿过大满贯。”

“你的迹部王国……是个很有意思的绝招。但你没有用好。”他说。

迹部其实知道，但他觉得那太卑劣了。

“所以我问你，你到底多想赢。”那人说。

迹部没有回答。

“你还是个孩子啊。”那人说，笑了笑。“这个世界比你想象中残酷得多。”

 

迹部打了三年职网，一直没能打入大满贯最后的决赛。手冢拿到了他的第一个冠军。平等院退出。

现在他已经不能用新人来形容了，人们依然用“年轻的冰之贵公子”来形容他，但视线已经放在了横空出世的更年轻的新人身上，比如远山金太郎。

迹部的伤也日渐增多，他的肩膀因为负担过重不得不做了手术，休养了三个多月才好，这让他发球的威力大减，冰之帝王也很难打出来。他有时候能看得到自己的极限，并且隐约地知道他可能真的没法在这条路上称王了。

父亲从来没有看过他的比赛。他对儿子的选择以及他所取得的成绩很失望。

第四年迹部开局不利，澳网一轮即折戟，而且肩伤加重，不得不暂停赛季，再次手术休息。

他回到家，心烦意乱，父亲正好在，正举办了一个商务宴会，他没有过去，远远地看着，那群人衣冠楚楚，觥筹交错，谈笑间就是几亿的大生意，是他所放弃的世界。

宴会结束之后父亲坐在沙发上喝茶，迹部走了过去。

“回来了？”父亲问。

“是。”迹部答。

“又输了？”父亲问。

“是。”迹部回答，低下头。

父亲哼了一声，解开自己的领带。“你希望我说什么？”

“有没有不用弄脏手，就能成功的办法？”迹部问。

父亲喝了口茶。

“看你怎样定义成功。”他说。“如果只是简单的赚一笔钱，有个幸福家庭，不用。如果要做王，不行。”

迹部抿住了嘴唇。

“今天来的这些人里没有一个是干净的。”父亲笑了一声。“要跟政府打交道，要不要通融，要做生意，为什么单子给你不给他，碰到难缠的钉子怎么办，黑道要不要打好招呼，面子也很重要，要安抚民众……你觉得呢？”

“……就没有底线吗？”迹部问。

“底线是个相对概念。杀人放火这种我们不会去碰，可市场并不是无限大，你想吃别人的蛋糕，一定会造成后果。”父亲答。他的眼睛闪了闪，有嗜血的光芒闪过。“王可以对他的民众仁慈，但对他的敌人如果不狠心，那就是在伤害他的民众了。没有人会想追随这样的王。”

他拍了拍儿子的肩。“我是不是把你保护太好了，你有时候天真得出乎想象。”他冷笑了一声，捏住了迹部的肩膀伤处，迹部疼得汗都下来了。“只是这点……就觉得自己算付出了？只是这点，你就自我感动到忘了你是怎样舍弃了迹部家？你还真的好意思回来找我撒娇？”

“你知道我是怎么看待丧家犬的。”他残酷地笑。“你现在的表情就是。”

迹部再也待不下去，落荒而逃。

他休养了近四个月，下一次站上赛场是法网。多年来他再一次启用了迹部王国。

第一场比赛他打伤了对手的脚踝，6：4赢了。

第二场比赛他打伤了对手的手肘，6：3赢了。

第三场比赛他打伤了对手的膝盖，7：5赢了。

围绕他的争议开始尘嚣甚上。他每场都要被判多次犯规，每一次往对方的伤处击球就会有观众嘘他，有人在他的车前泼油漆，写“血以血偿”。

他当做什么也没看见，什么也没听见。他一路打进了决赛。决赛的对手是比他大十几岁的老将，曾经的大满贯得主，因伤辛苦复建了两年，重新出山，呼声很高。

老将的技术毫无缺陷，圆融饱满，球风稳健犀利。

但他身体的问题太多了。迹部看到他时就想。

他再一次启用了迹部王国。他攻击了对手的肩膀、脚踝、手腕。

但老将很顽强，一直拖到了抢七，迹部也有点心烦意乱，想着快点认输不行吗？本大爷不想真的伤害到你。

可是老将越挫越勇，迹部火大起来，一面拖足时间一面铆足了劲攻击他的膝关节，最终抢七打到了65：63，他赢了，老将倒在地上，被医疗队抬走。

迹部喘着气，一时还有点不敢置信。他站在法网的土地上，拿到了他的第一个大满贯冠军。他刚要为这巨大的胜利感到兴奋，被什么砸到了。他偏了偏头，发现是个水瓶，看台上有人在大声骂。他看向看台，可能是被他眼睛里的疯狂震慑，那人噤声了。

过一会儿就是颁奖典礼。迹部回更衣室换衣服。他的手都在颤抖，他还处于运动过度的兴奋中。

他赢了……真的赢了啊。他拿到他的第一个冠军，就是大满贯。

他的教练组都疯了一般，眼泪都掉下来了，疯狂地亲吻他，说恭喜，说你做到了！迹部笑起来，还是有点恍惚。

然后门被打开，他准备起身要去领奖了。

但门口站着的并不是来通知的工作人员，而是手冢国光。

“迹部……你现在打的网球，我不认识。”手冢只说了这一句话。他转身离开。

迹部站在那里一动没有动。全身都被冰水浇过一般。

他想你懂什么？你懂什么？！你知道本大爷为这一刻付出了多少？我他妈的肩膀里钉了六根钉子！我他妈的失去了侑士，家都回不了！

他当然知道这种说法毫无道理，手冢也付出得够多了，可他就是没法接受这种指责。尤其是来自于他一直如此看重的手冢。

教练组连忙哄着他，说没事没事他只是嫉妒你，快，收拾好去领奖……

迹部深呼吸了一口气，收拾好心情，走上台领奖，完全商业微笑走完全程。

他不想去看第二天的报道。有人说他打球很脏，也有人说他只是合理利用规则，但更多人只是在惋惜巨星的陨落——迹部知道他造成的伤害很有可能会毁了老将的职业生涯。

手冢的愤怒也源自于此。他公开在媒体上接受采访说他不会使用伤害性技巧取胜。

迹部看到了，什么话也没说。他跳下泳池，让自己沉浸在水里，看阳光在水面上折射光斑浮动，很久都不想起来。想着如果有什么能洗掉一切，该有多好。

当他进入职业网坛时，他失去了忍足，当他拿到他的第一个职业大满贯时，他失去了手冢。

迹部不知道哪个对他打击更大一点，是他爱的人，还是他精神上最重要的对手。

网球变得没那么让人开心了。是他一步一步地把自己变成了这个样子。冰之贵公子听起来多么讽刺，他既不冰清玉洁，也不贵公子。他只想赢而已，他还能做什么？他输不起了，真的一步都没法后退了。

做王真的好难。太难了。

 

迹部闭关了几天，暂停了接下来的赛事，去找了桦地。他专门买了机票，从英国飞回日本，一下飞机就直奔桦地宅。桦地还是一如既往地温和又宽厚，对他说的所有话都用“Usu”回答。

可迹部忽然就难以忍受，想发火，想朝他大喊大叫，想你骂我啊，你揍我也行啊，我他妈的打球打得这么难看，我毁掉了一个值得尊敬的人，全世界都在骂我，别用一句“Usu”来敷衍本大爷！……可他知道这对桦地不公平。桦地已经离开了网球世界，有了自己的生活，早就已经不是他身边随叫随到的跟班了。

他一开始还是笑着的，说着本大爷厉害吧，说了我会拿冠军就真的拿到了。第一步是法网，你看，下一步是澳网了……桦地只是安静地看着他。

迹部就再也说不下去。他在桦地清澈的视线里崩溃，忍不住捂住了眼睛，桦地默默地给他递上手帕，迹部接过，发现上面还绣着冰帝的校徽——那还是当年他一时兴起为网球部定制的一批。

他再也受不了了，他痛哭出声。想上帝啊，上帝啊——为什么？我明明都站在顶端了。我拿到了冠军——本大爷不是王吗？！

桦地伸出手，笨拙地抱抱他，摸他的肩，过了一会儿，走到一边去打了个电话。迹部没听清他打给谁。

一个小时后，门被敲响，桦地走过去开门，忍足走了进来。

迹部第一个反应是桦地你这个叛徒！第二反应是忍足……还是这样好看，第三个反应是别过来，不要看到现在的我！

他听到自己心脏碎裂的声音，并且再一次、再一次地意识到：他真的从来也没忘记他。

忍足小声和桦地说了些什么，桦地就出门了，把房间留给了他们俩。

忍足站在门口好一会儿，也迟疑不定，最后才下定决心走上前来，迹部缩在沙发上，抱着手臂，警惕地看着他。

“迹部，”忍足开口。

如果他说恭喜你迹部可能真的会跳起来杀了他。

“辛苦了。”忍足说。他伸出手来，摸了摸迹部的脸，迹部呼吸了一口气，闭上了眼睛，热泪在眼睑下滚动。

他伸手抓住了忍足的手。忍足把他揽进了怀里，他的头埋在忍足肩上，一秒、两秒……十秒之后他又哭了。没办法控制住。忍足用手抚摸着他的头发。

迹部哭了差不多十分钟才止住。忍足一直抱着他，身上有好闻的衣物清洁剂味道，薰衣草香。迹部终于渐渐平静，松开了手，忍足也自觉地往旁边坐了坐。

“你还要继续打吗？”忍足问。

“我不知道。”迹部回答，难得用了不确定的语气。

忍足低头想了想。“如果不用这种打法，你还能赢吗？”

“我不知道。”迹部回答。他苦笑了一声。“侑士，别再说了。”

忍足于是没说话，只是伸手抚摸他的手臂，一下又一下，让迹部放松。

他们俩安静地在沙发上躺着，直到天色变暗，房间里快看不清物体的形状，忍足才起身想去找电灯开关，迹部伸手拉住了他。

“别走。”他说。

忍足顿了顿，坐了回来。

“你现在……一个人吗？”迹部问。

忍足迟疑了两秒。“有女朋友。”

迹部“哦”了一声，没再说话。说到底他并不能指望忍足为他守着什么，放弃的是他，这么多年毫无音讯，忍足肯丢下手里的事情过来陪他已经是仁至义尽了。

他只是……突然觉得很孤独。

“迹部呢？”忍足问。“喜欢你的人应该很多吧。”

迹部摇了摇头。他也不想说我忘不掉你这种话，说出来只会显得伪善吧。

忍足也只“哦”了一声，就沉默了。

“行了，本大爷没问题了。”迹部说。“你回去吧。打扰你了。”

忍足点点头，站起身来，欲言又止。

迹部看着他，最后一次，深深地看他。他的轮廓在昏暗的光线里很模糊，柔和的一团，眼镜一点反光，是窗外行将结束的晚霞，看不清眼睛，但那是迹部始终会记得的，温柔如海一般的眼睛。

“迹部，有事情你随时能找我。”忍足说。“你知道的吧？”

迹部敷衍地点头，挥手赶他出去。

忍足离开后迹部在桦地的沙发上一直枯坐到最后一丝天光熄灭，房间里一片昏暗，再也看不清自己的手。他才从口袋里摸索出手机，迟疑了好一会儿，才拨通一个电话。

电话响了四声被接了起来。

“喂？”

“爸爸，我赢了。”这是他说的第一句话。

第二句是：“我想回家。”

父亲在对面沉默了好一会儿。“你想好了？”他问。

“是的，我会去读书，继承家业。”迹部说。“你需要我做什么我都会去努力学习去做。抱歉给你添麻烦了。”

父亲听上去呼了很长一口气。“好，回来吧。”他说。

 

迹部回到了家里。他放弃职网生涯引起了不小的震动，但迹部景吾一向我行我素。他很顺利地就申请上了牛津，爸爸嘴上没说什么，心里还是很高兴的。

读书不值一提，无非是努力学习、努力社交，他早驾轻就熟的那一套。学校有不少人知道他大满贯冠军，找他打球的也不少，但迹部很少再打，他怕他控制不了自己的胜负欲，又变成难以餍足的猛兽。他比同龄读书的都大，也成熟很多，说是读书其实有一半时间已经开始在跟着父亲学家族企业的事。

他读书也很好，他做什么都能做得很好，但他不再会说我要做王。毕业后不久他就进入家族企业，跟着父亲学习管理的事。父亲并不是真的教他，只是丢给他一块地盘让他自己历练。他做过好的决定，也做过糟糕的，但总体来说，他做得不错。

他也交了女友，世交家的孩子，聪明伶俐，家里很喜欢。迹部对她很好，虽然没办法全情投入地深爱，但正常人交往本来也不需要那么深的爱。交往了两年多时间，家里就在暗示结婚的事了。迹部想了想，没说答应也没说不答应。他总觉得自己还没准备好。

不久后桦地倒是寄来了结婚请柬。迹部欣然应允，回日本参加他的婚礼。

然后不出意外又见到了冰帝那拨人。泷也快结婚了，岳人还没有女朋友，日吉在暗恋比他大的女同事，凤居然还和宍户在一起，这倒是令他非常吃惊，但也不免尴尬，他们还是默认让忍足坐他身边，好像默契地忘了忍足跟他早已分手。

忍足还是一如既往地熨帖，知道迹部喜欢吃什么不喜欢吃什么会悄悄给处理好了，哄抬气氛也是一把好手，迹部基本上什么都不用做，坐着听他们讲话，重要时刻喝酒就好。

桦地牵着新娘的手宣誓时感动得流了眼泪，他那么大个子，新娘小小的，却很泼辣地抓着他，领着他走。迹部眼睛也有点湿，他最喜欢最重要的朋友，陪伴了他最多年，终于也有了自己的归宿。

扔捧花的时候他们说着要给泷抢，纷纷摩拳擦掌，迹部只是在旁边看热闹，却没料到花朝他这里飞了过来，他条件反射地一挡，弹到忍足身上，给接个正着。

大家都起哄起来。忍足也愣了愣，转头看他，笑起来，说：“迹部，这算你接到的吧？”说着把花递给了迹部。

迹部接也不是，不接也不是。台上桦地还一脸期待地看着呢，他不得不接过，一捧娇嫩的白玫瑰，不自觉地脸就红了。

岳人在旁边起哄。“看样子是两位好事都要近了。”

忍足就笑：“就你知道得多啊？”

迹部心里一沉，转头看他。忍足正好也看过来，脸上的笑就定住了。他反应很快，找了另一个话题迅速带过去了。

迹部接下来就没什么可说的了。他喝了不少，几乎没有吃菜，渐渐就有点上头，靠在桌边休息，结果不小心就睡着了。

他做了一堆光怪陆离的梦，冰帝的球场，全国大赛的球场，忍足躺在他身边，用手玩他的头发，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵说小景，小景，我很想你，你知道吗……

他猛然惊醒，发现酒席已经结束，服务员在收拾桌子，其他人都走了，忍足坐在他旁边玩手机。看见他醒了，朝他笑了笑。

迹部的心脏还因为刚才的梦而过快跳动，他不由自主地抓住了忍足的胳膊。

忍足顿了顿，看了他一眼，又看看他的手，迹部松开了。

“好了，你醒啦。我送你回去？”忍足起身拿衣服。

迹部揉了揉太阳穴。他深呼吸了一口气，也站起身来，拿起自己的衣服。

“这个你拿着吧。”忍足说。把那束捧花递了上来。

“你难道不是更需要吗？”迹部没有接。“婚礼定在什么时候？”

“还没说定啊。”忍足说。“大约明年春天吧。”他看向迹部。“你会来吗？”

迹部想说你邀请我我就会来，但他发现他开不了口。他知道他不会来。他还没有那么宽广的心胸。

忍足似乎也知道，所以也没再多说。

走出门，华灯初上，凉风习习，忍足提议说走走吧，醒醒酒，而且好久没跟你聊天了。迹部同意了，他也不想这么快分开。

他们一路走到隅田川边上，看岸边有情侣坐着，有一家四口在玩闹，河水平缓，有白色的水鸟凫水，一派平和。

“你未婚妻什么样？”迹部问。

“我姐姐公司里的。”忍足答。“比我大半岁。家里开纺织厂的，是个难伺候的大小姐啊。”

“你倒是一直喜欢这类。”

“不可能超过你吧。”忍足笑了笑。“迹部呢？应该也有很好的对象吧？”

“华族千金。”迹部答。“比本大爷小一点，挺可爱的。”

忍足点点头。“应该是能配得上你的华丽的女孩吧。”

“说是华丽……倒不如说是很传统吧。”迹部答道。“会在家里穿和服那种，华族规矩很多，本人倒是挺随性的。”

“我总以为你会挑那种唱歌剧的，或者惊艳的意大利美人之类。没想到这么日本？”

迹部看了他一眼。“本大爷一直也喜欢和系的。”

“那么，也快定下来了？”忍足问。

“啊嗯。”迹部答。过了一会儿想想又加了一句。“本大爷还没有决定好。”

忍足挑眉。“难得听你这样说。”

“喂，侑士……”迹部看向远处的堤岸。“你有没有觉得，本大爷当年做错了选择？”

忍足愣住。

迹部也没有看他。

“……三个选择里无论怎么看我都是最先被放弃的那个吧。”过了一会儿，忍足回答。“这点自知之明都没有的话，是不能站在你身边的。”

“……你恨过我吗？”迹部问。

“没有。”忍足一点都没有迟疑。“你要打的仗比我要艰苦多了。”

“呐，侑士，本大爷是按照做王这个标准被抚养长大的。”迹部说。“我从来没有怀疑过这一点。”

“你以前就是很出色的王了。”

“但长大之后，好像就变得很难了。敌人多，朋友少，一个没有自己疆域和民众的王，能叫王吗？”

忍足安静了一会儿，伸手揽过迹部的肩。

“没有一个王不是孤独的。”忍足说。“但我不希望你孤独。”

迹部偏头看他。

“我总在这里的，迹部。”忍足说。“任何你需要的时候。”

迹部认真地看着他。

“本大爷从来没有忘记过你。”他说。

忍足似乎对这句话并不意外。“我也没有。”他叹了口气。“你希望我做什么呢，迹部？没记错的话，我还欠你一个无限条件的要求。”

迹部知道他其实说什么忍足都会答应的。忍足从来没拒绝过他的任何要求。

但越是这样，越是无法开口。他能怎么说？不要结婚？等我？他没法给任何保证。他已经过了那个想要什么就能得到的年纪了。

忍足看着他的眼神渐渐悲伤了起来。

“小景，小景，别这样……”他说着，抓住了迹部的肩膀，看向他的眼睛。“你不该是这样。痛苦的事情不要去想了，你不开心我真的会很难过。”

迹部伸出手，紧紧地抱住了他，他手里还拿着那个捧花，花不新鲜了，片片花瓣落了地。忍足还是跟他差不多高，比他要瘦一点，他胡乱地想着这家伙到底有没有好好锻炼好好吃饭……忍足也伸手抱紧了他的腰。

他俩安静地抱了几分钟。就只是拥抱而已，站在人来人往的岸边，有车开过，有人在指指点点地说话，但好像世界全都消融了，变成了背景，只有这个拥抱是真实的。熟悉的姿势，熟悉的体温，熟悉的身体，熟悉的气味，连蹭到脸颊的发丝都如此熟悉，泛着令人心酸的温暖。

“如果……”迹部松开了手，最后说。

“我爱你。”忍足回答。

迹部咽下了所有的话。忍足的问题是——他永远都太温柔了。

 

迹部在返回英国前又去见了次手冢。

手冢正因为伤病在东京休养。他去年差一点就拿下了大满贯。

手冢见到他，没什么表情，但其实挺激动。他对迹部一直心存歉意，觉得当年他的退出跟自己有直接关系。迹部不能说完全没有。但人生选择从来不是单一原因。

“你现在还会打网球吗？”手冢问。

“很少。”迹部回答，晃了晃自己的肩。“打到最后一年那时本大爷其实也知道差不多了。”

“你有一个漂亮的收尾。”手冢说。“没多少选手能以大满贯退役。”

“结尾我承认。漂不漂亮就另说了。”迹部答。笑了笑。他后来也去看过那位老将，想帮助他康复，但被对方拒绝了。

“我很抱歉。”手冢说。“那时我也太年轻了。你只是在用你自己的方法取胜。”

迹部挥手示意他不要再说了。“你还会继续打的吧？”他说。“本大爷很期待你的下一个大满贯。”

他走出手冢的房间时正好碰到不二，不二拎着一包水果，看到他，也愣了愣，随后热情地邀请他去边上聊聊。迹部盛情难却，看他把水果往手冢那里一丢就跑了出来。

他以前跟不二算不上太熟，但一直觉得这家伙有奇妙的过人之处，有时候让他有点忌惮。

“有机会的话，我希望你能再和手冢打球。”不二说。

迹部足足愣了好几秒才回过神来。

“手冢很重视你。所以当时也气过头。”不二说。“但你退出之后他难过了很久，状态也起起伏伏了好一阵。”

“你为什么不陪他打？”迹部反问。有点气笑。

“我不行。”不二说。“你会让忍足陪你打吗？”

“怎么会扯到侑士？”迹部不解。

不二看了他一会儿。“啊，抱歉。”

“喂，说清楚。”迹部皱起眉毛。

“忍足和我，我们都不是站上职业赛场上的人。”不二说。“其中的残酷只有你们才懂。我们只能看着，最多只能在身边陪着，除此之外，做不到更多了吧？我和忍足的处境是很像的，重要的人在挣扎，却无能为力。他也很希望为你做些什么吧？”

迹部摸了摸下巴。“我们分手很久了。”他说。

“我也和手冢分过很久。”不二说。他笑了笑。“谁没有做过糟糕的选择呢？我也见过和忍足交往时的你，那时的你是我见过状态最好的。你并不需要别人来提醒你这些。”

迹部叹了口气，略过了这个话题。“手冢现在四处打球，你怎么办？”

“有空的时候去看，没空就忙自己工作。”不二说。“我们并不是那种无时无刻都要在一起的关系。”

“你也挺不容易的啊。”迹部说。

“嘛，比起前几年还是好多了。”不二答道。“所以，你答应了吗？”

“找本大爷做陪练可是很贵的。”迹部答道，挥了挥手。

 

迹部返回英国之后做了几件事。他把手里已有的期权协议都归置到一起，新成立了独资子公司，动用爷爷和外公留下来的信托基金，还向妈妈借了一些，购入迹部集团大量股票，加上他手里原本有的，跻身董事会，父亲对他突然变得这么有进攻性感到不解，迹部只说他想有更多投票权。

他本来就在运营资本相关业务，又花了半年时间做了两个大额并购，放在新成立的子公司旗下，主打科技概念，和迹部集团传统的实业区别了出来。

之后他找了父亲谈了一次。

“我不会成为你期待中的王。”他说。

父亲挑起了眉毛。

“你说得都对，我意气用事，太天真，不够强硬，浪费时间在不重要的事情上……”迹部难得承认。“但是，我也不想变成你这样。”

父亲玩弄着手指上的戒指，没有出声。

“本大爷不会跟坂木园子结婚。她是个好女孩儿，我不想耽误她。”迹部说。

父亲看着他，没说话。

“你多久没见过妈妈了？”迹部问。“你的那些情人，你觉得他们有多少是真的爱着你？”

“景吾，你还没有成熟到可以教训我。”父亲扬起下巴。

“本大爷会成为王。”迹部说。“但不是你这样的。”

父亲冷笑了一声。“发生什么了？你每次回日本之后都会有莫名其妙的动作。又见到了你的初恋情人？景吾，你怎么就不明白感情这种事是最不可靠的……”

“爸爸，我已经付出了我的代价。”迹部打断了他。“肩膀里的六根钉子和四年时间换一个大满贯，在你手下六年帮你扩展了一半新兴市场，没有拿你一点收益，够了吧？”

“那是因为你自己做错了选择……”

“你并没有给我选择！”迹部叫了起来。“我并没有要求做这样的王！”

父亲顿住了。空气里长长的沉默。

“……所以，这到头来是我的错了？”他说，怒极反笑。“你看看你，景吾，你现在的样子和吃不到糖打滚撒泼的小孩有什么不同？没有迹部家你以为你现在能站在这里跟我这样说话？”

迹部咬紧了牙。“本大爷要做的王，和你不一样。给我八年时间，本大爷让你看看我能做到的。”

“这是在浪费迹部家的资源。”父亲说。

“你也没有更好的选择。”迹部答道，也冷笑起来。“一个毁掉的儿子还是一个新王？你也知道……所有的故事也都是这样说的，新王上位，旧王逊位。”

父亲真的笑出声来了。“你是想跟我斗吗，景吾？你真的想跟我斗？你有什么资本？为了什么？别告诉我是为了你的小男友……这太可笑了。”

“只是为了证明你错了。”迹部回答，转身走了出去。

 

在英国和父亲正面厮杀是不明智的，何况迹部集团的根源在日本国内。迹部于是在冬天返回了东京。

他先见了桦地，桦地的妻子刚刚怀孕，他现在在一家通讯公司上班。之后又去找了手冢，手冢比赛去了，不二接待了他。不二是做媒体工作的，迹部跟他讲了一些设想，不二同意帮他牵线搭桥。之后他又去找了真田，真田家在警界很有地位，他拜托真田帮他引荐了他的父亲和几位警界的高官。之后是做商务的柳生，在体育部做事的越智月光……一点一点串起他曾经断下的网。

他直到最后才去找的忍足。忍足并没有去做医生，他学了数学，在一家投行做事，已经做到了部门MD。

迹部给他打了电话。忍足很快就接了。

“喂？”

“我想我没办法祝福你。”迹部开口就说。

忍足愣了几秒。“迹部？”

“你也不用祝福本大爷了。”迹部说。

忍足听起来完全愣住了。

“本大爷现在回国创业，需要一位精算师，两位产品经理，一位策略分析师，两位模型建构，一位运营管理，你那里有吗？”

忍足笑了起来。“嘛，我来给你想想办法。”

半个月后，忍足带着一整个团队跳槽到了迹部旗下。他自己做了迹部的运营主管。

虽然不能算严格意义上的初创团队，但迹部带来的资本有限，如果不能自己造血后续就很难顺利运营，迹部也花了很多心思在上面。他在国外待的时间太长，又铺张习惯了，忍足天天要跟他谈成本控制，天天都得跟他吵架，气到想扔东西走人都有好几回。但第一，迹部不是不讲道理的人，第二，他还是很爱他。

第一次吵起来时迹部还紧张了一下担心会影响他们俩的关系，第二次迹部懒得跟他争辩办公室门一关拎住衣领吻上去，忍足就闭嘴了，脸红得说不出话来。简直跟多年前一个样。这招后来被证明屡试不爽。迹部也觉得他真的非常没救。忍足老说他职场性骚扰，但也没真的反对过，看起来还挺乐在其中。

所以忍足当然是没结成婚。他刚来公司第一周迹部把他连人带行李都打包到自己家，名义上是说方便加班，当天晚上就把他睡了。而且迹部是个抠门的老板，以初创困难为由扣了忍足半年工资，忍足是没意见，他反正都用迹部的。但女方觉得忍足从金领辞职一门心思投入到这种没前途的工作里实在是脑子不太好使，就退了婚。

惠里奈还挺生气的，为此还骂过弟弟，忍足不敢说他都被老板包养了，只说其实迹部对我挺好，你不要误会他。

第一年他们主打智能游戏，欠了风投十几个亿，迹部抵押了自己家的宅院。第二年他们还欠了几个亿，但市场已经打开了，有了认知度，迹部利用不二在媒体的关系做了不少推广，手冢还免费给他打广告。第三年他们赶上几波热点，大炒特炒了一番，产品线扩展了，除了线上也开了不少线下体验店，有盈有亏，但总体终于收支平衡。第四年，迹部大手笔买下几家电视台的独家冠名，调整产品往中高端发展，这一年他们依然没有盈利，但全日本都记住了他们的广告词，以及广告前必定会出现的迹部Q版头像。第五年，他们终于靠累积的客户群体进行深入挖掘，通过加强服务设计和系统性吸引客户，迹部收购了两家科技公司加强技术壁垒，开始扭亏为盈。迹部把公司上了市，一下暴涨了300%。第六年，他们已经成了市场霸主，单机游戏和联机游戏均有极其出色的收获，在硬件开发上和老牌的电子企业合作，研发新一代的娱乐系统。第七年，他们的新品终于研发成功，准备投入市场。

然后父亲通过迹部家雄厚的资本实力，发起了恶性收购。

迹部当然不肯让。他从回国第一天开始就时时刻刻提防着这一天。旧王是不会让新王威胁到自己的。隐隐看着儿子已经从新兴科技产业开始往他的传统领域发展，威胁到了他，就等着迹部就要一飞冲天时收割，是父亲常用的伎俩。

迹部家的内讧成了商界人们茶余饭后的话题。是科技新秀还是老牌实业家？毕竟几乎所有人都用过迹部家的产品，无论是父亲还是儿子的。

 

迹部回到家时忍足已经到了，但他还在工作。茶几上、地毯上铺满了文件，他的执行副总裁倒在地上，举着一张文件念念有词。

迹部走过去，抽走了，忍足不满地抱怨了一声，又抢了回来。

“你也歇歇吧。”迹部在沙发上坐下。“本大爷想去休假了。”

“你爸前天才又发起了针对我们的税务调查！”忍足回答。“你怎么能这么悠闲？”

“我们税务有问题？”

“泷在负责，应该没问题。”忍足答。叹了口气，摘下眼镜揉了揉疲惫的眼睛，他的眼镜是真的有度数了。

“那你担心什么？”迹部问，给自己倒了杯矿泉水。

“我担心的事情太多。”忍足说，没打算理他，继续看文件。

“本大爷有准备啊。”迹部答。“你以为我会毫无准备地被他收割吗？”

“哦，什么？”忍足放下手里的文件，看他一眼。

“本大爷也有集团5%的股权和投票席位的。”迹部说。

“5%能有多少用？”

“我妈那里有8%，这些年我们公司陆陆续续也买了10%，前几年又投幸村那里投了不少钱，他们公司双向持股迹部集团有15%，加上我有联系的中小股东，45%是有的，只要再回购5%以上，老头子也得听我的。”

“他会不知道这个？”

“知道。但他也没办法。谁叫他惹了本大爷。”迹部答。“他急着要搞我们也是怕我们吃掉了母公司。”

“他不知道用相同的办法吃掉我们吗？最近他们可买入了不少我们的股票。”

“本大爷手里那51%的干股是不会动的，就是防着他用这招。”

忍足抹了一把脸。“那你打算怎么拿到那5%？交易所那边的钱可不够。”

“新品上市了的话应该就够了吧？”

“你要拖到新品上市吗？”忍足问，有点吃惊。“还有三个多月，我觉得你爸想在这一个月吃掉我们。”

“嘛，这个就要看你的本事来拖一拖了。”

忍足翻了个白眼。

迹部喝了口水，也给忍足倒了一杯，走过去，弯腰递到他手里。忍足撑起身子来，就着他的手喝掉了。

“这一次……我不会让你再被他夺走了。”忍足说，握住了他的手，抬头看他。

迹部没说话，只是微笑了下，低头吻他的嘴唇。

 

商战惊险而残酷，毕竟真金白银，每一个跳动的数字都是钱。忍足发起了针对迹部集团的反托拉斯调查和侵权调查，聘请了著名的金融和人权律师，调查迹部集团涉及到的灰色交易，足以制造一些麻烦，父亲很火大，开始恶意做空迹部公司，他们的股票市值一连跌掉40%，公司内部人心惶惶。迹部出了面，宣称已有股票纪律委员会进驻几大交易所，稽查股票波动情况，让大家安心，同时也积极运作，引入外来资本抵消迹部家的强大压力。

越是到了最后关头越是事情繁杂，迹部百分百的心思全都扑在公司上，赶新品进度、防商业间谍、跟资方沟通、跟媒体沟通、筹划发布会……忙得不可开交。他是负责下决定的，忍足是负责执行的，两人分工明确，都配合了这么多年，迹部不觉得他能找到更合用的副手了。意见不合吵架虽然也有，但这些年来磕磕绊绊，公司人也都知道他俩吵架不会过夜。

发布会筹备最后阶段，两人都是连轴转。忍足比他事情还多，又碰上父亲那边步步紧逼，状况频出，他让迹部处理发布会的事，自己去扛了下来，通宵了几天，累到直接在办公室昏倒。迹部正在他隔壁，吓了一跳，立刻叫了急救送他去医院，直接送进了手术室。

医生说患者昏迷需要家属签字手术，他不是直系亲属没有签字权，不得已从忍足手机里翻出惠里奈的名字给她打电话。

惠里奈匆匆忙忙地赶过来，看到迹部还是很生气，含着眼泪签了字，之后就手臂一抱坐在一边，看起来完全不想理他弟弟的这个恶劣的老板。

迹部紧张得要命。手机却一直不停地响，在催他这个催他那个，发布会的事，父亲的事，忍足还在手术室里躺着……这么大的压力，他也快崩溃了，一阵气急攻心，眼前忽然一阵发黑，差点就倒了下去。

惠里奈眼疾手快地扶住了他，让他在自己旁边坐下来。迹部深深呼吸，让自己冷静下来。

“抱歉。”他说，握住了手机，按成了静音，一个电话都没接。他现在实在没心思想那么多了。

惠里奈叹了口气，摸了摸他的肩。

“侑士醒来之后本大爷会跟他求婚。”他说。

惠里奈倒吸了口凉气。

“他没告诉过你？”迹部问。

惠里奈缓缓地摇头，看上去震惊极了。“他……只说他有交往对象，我不知道是你。家里一直催，他也不说，我还以为是不伦……”

“知道的人也不多。”迹部回答。“侑士不想太多人知道我们的关系，觉得对公司发展不利。”

“从……什么时候开始的？”惠里奈问。

“小时候就在一起过。现在是从本大爷回国开始。”迹部回答。“也有六七年了。”

“和工作搭档在一起，很麻烦吧？”

迹部笑了笑。“是很麻烦。会把工作带到家里来什么的……也改不掉。但于公于私都不会有更好的了。”

“我好像可以理解为什么侑士对工作充满热忱了。”惠里奈叹气。“他这个人，总是会对自己之外的事情付出最多热情啊。”

“是的，我很感谢他。”迹部回答。“没有他的话我可能坚持不了这么久。”他顿了顿，握紧了手机。“其实从小就是这样。没有侑士是不行的，对我来说。”他终于承认了这一点——他并不是个只靠自己就能一直赢下去的人。

惠里奈深深地看了他一眼。她的眼睛和侑士真的非常像。

“过年的时候侑士曾经跟我聊天，说到一些事，我想你或许会愿意知道。”惠里奈说。“‘王的特征是让人相信他，就像相信太阳每天都会升起，如果他开了口，河流也会改道那种信仰。有幸能碰到这样的人，就会不由自主地想要纵容他啊。虽说做王一定是孤独的吧，我却觉得彻底的孤独，一定是做不好王的。不知道代价的重量、不知道如何去爱怎么行呢？要让人付出一切去追随，威严和力量并不是绝对的，总有更强的敌人，总有无法战胜的对手，靠自己能走到哪一步？民众想要的并不是凯撒，而是奥勒留斯啊。’”

“‘大部分的人，只要享受王的光芒就好了。王从不会吝啬。只有最接近王的人，能最深地站在他的阴影里。是因为有这样的影子，王的光芒才会更耀眼。我觉得那样也是很了不起的事。’——我想他也很开心在你身边。”

迹部眼睛红了。惠里奈伸手揽过他，给了他一个松松的拥抱。

医生走了出来，两人一起迎了上去。医生说没什么大碍，患者身体基础不错，主要是劳累过度引起的心律失常，需要多加休息，注意运动。说话间护士就把忍足推出来了。

忍足已经醒了，虽然还带着氧气面罩，脸色苍白，看到迹部，眨眨眼睛。迹部对他点头，握住他的手紧了紧，就让惠里奈陪他，自己走到一边去打电话处理刚才耽误的事情。

再晚些时候，迹部忙完手边的工作回到家，忍足靠在床上批文件，喝着咖啡，看到他，把咖啡放到了一边。

“让你担心了。”忍足说。

迹部叹了口气，走上前，抽走他手里的文件，紧紧地抱住他，好一会儿才松开。

“本大爷今天站在手术室门口，想如果你真的醒不过来，我该怎么办。”迹部开口道。

“迹部，我已经没事了……”忍足插嘴，迹部挥手阻止了他。

“听我说完。我真的想了。然后我发现我什么都没法做。”迹部说。“我可能会变成我爸那样，也可能，我根本没办法继续我们现在的工作，你负责了绝大部分的执行，我甚至连供货商都认不全。”

“你上周才跟他们一起吃了饭。”

“本大爷记不得了。”迹部回答。“不管这个，这个不是重点。重点是——你都没有意识到你有多重要。”他看着忍足，忍足脸色还是苍白，显得眼睛更深了，蓝得发紫的瞳仁，一直只映着迹部一个人的影子。“我不会再像爱你一样爱第二个人了。”

忍足闭上了嘴。他安静地听着。

“公司被吞了就吞了吧。有你在，本大爷一样可以东山再起。但是看着你在急救，我什么都做不了，这种感觉太糟了……”迹部的声音变得断续了起来。忍足抓住了他的手握紧。

迹部缓了缓。他从公文包里拿出两份文件，递给忍足。

忍足拿过，看了看，眼睛睁大了，一份是公司的股权让渡协议，一份是英国的结婚申请。

“50%的干股是你的。我只要留1%做名义创始人就好。”迹部说。“另外一个，本大爷是日英双国籍，日本不能同性注册，英国可以。我不想以后万一有什么事，你不能在我的手术同意书上签字，还得去求老头子。”

忍足深深地呼吸了一口气，抬起头来看着他。“我总以为你的求婚应该更华丽一点的。”他说，笑了起来，拧开自己的钢笔，在文件上签了名。

 

忍足休息了一天，第三天就回去上班了。事情实在太多，又是关键阶段。迹部给他多派了两个助理，帮他分担一些任务，也严禁他加班，时间一到就把人劫走。

发布会前一天，他又跑会场去做最后检查，一切都安排妥当了检查了三遍才离开，忍足笑他紧张过度，有这时间不如好好背下演讲稿，明天可是迹部大人的重要Show time。

但迹部总觉得没这么简单，他父亲在最后时刻突然停下了之前持续几个月的攻击，显然是为了在他最重要的发布会上给他致命一击。他只是还没想到有什么地方会被抓住漏洞。

他回到家，忍足先睡了，他却辗转睡不着，想着还是不对劲，又跑去了会场。凌晨三点多，街道上一个人都没有，会场也是静悄悄的，但迹部发现门口和走廊上有些新鲜的灰尘是下午他再三检查没有的。

后门有粉笔写的标记，再往里每隔一段座位都有类似的标记。地毯有动过的痕迹，挪动了一指宽，如果不是迹部眼力极好，根本就不会注意到。

他掀开地毯，发现地上被挖了个坑，里面放置了他确信不是他安排的复杂装置，有不详的红点在闪光。

他觉得血液冰凉，随后升起愤怒。

他拨通了父亲的电话。

三声后父亲就接了。

“爸爸。”迹部说。这是他们不欢而散后迹部首次跟他直接对话。

“景吾。”父亲听上去非常清醒，一点不像半夜三点半被吵醒的人。

“爸爸，我们言和吧。”迹部说。

“你放弃了？”父亲说。

“我毕竟是姓迹部。”迹部说。“这样闹下去不过是给别人看笑话。”

“是你挑起了战争。”父亲说。

“现在我想结束了。”迹部说。“我的能力，应该也证明给你看了。你想要个新王，还是一个唯命是从的继承人？你不可能还像现在这样守护迹部家的下一个五十年。”

父亲沉默了一会儿。

“你想要什么？”他问。

“五小时后，我们的新品发布，你可以毁了本大爷的发布会，也可以亲自过来，看看我们做出的东西。你现在已经在东京了对不对？你是不会放过亲眼看着你的对手死亡的机会的。”迹部说。“但爸爸，我要说的是，本大爷做出来的东西会是一个新的时代。对于已经成形的作品，暴乱和危险品都是没法阻挡它的。是你教给我的——王总要站在大众之前，比别人多想、多走、多看几步。比起我们这种浪费资源的争端，你难道不想亲眼看看下一个时代吗？”

父亲叹了口气。

“我把妈妈也请来了。她也想看看你。”迹部说，放软了声音。“我们很久没有一家一起做些什么了。我觉得这是个好机会。”

他挂断电话后立刻报了警，清理现场。

忍足七点多就到了，带上了迹部要换的衣服，现场刚刚清理完毕，正在做最后一轮调试，听见迹部描述，也吓出一身冷汗。

“如果他还有后手怎么办？”他问。

“我爸这人虽然心狠手辣，但绝对不会冒伤害我妈、他妻子的危险。他可能唯一那点感情就给我妈了。”迹部说。“待会儿带你见见他们。”

 

他们的发布会搞得热闹非凡，有知名歌星助阵，迹部的母亲先到的，迹部把她安排在第一排，让忍足陪她坐了会儿，过了一会儿，他父亲也到了。一个人，没带保镖，看起来很不想引人注意，但还是很快被媒体们认了出来，引起了喧哗，毕竟之前父子不合闹出很大阵仗，噼里啪啦一阵闪光灯闪烁。

他坐到了妻子身边，向她问好，迹部跑过来跟他们说了几句话，就把忍足丢过去让他应付二老，自己飞快地跑到后台，向严阵以待的同事们发号施令。

“还有五分钟正式开始！”导演在提醒。“信号屏蔽系统开始运作，注意，注意，除了内线之外通讯停止。”

“快，用我们所有的资源回购集团股票！”迹部命令道。“用内线！务必在发布会结束之前买到6%以上！保险到10%！柳生，你跟幸村联系，我们代替集团跟他交叉持股，拿我们20%的股份换他们手里15%的集团股份。这对他们稳赚不赔。田村，立刻联系之前我给过你的名单上的中小股东，不惜一切代价拿到他们的支持！”

“还有两分钟！放音乐！”

忍足走了进来。“你准备好了吗？”他说，看了眼周围。“哦，现在就开始动手了啊？”

“我爸的温情只能持续几小时。”迹部说。“不趁他现在动摇拿走决定权等他反应过来就迟了。”

他笑起来，眼睛闪光，伸手比出“1”的手势。“本大爷说过了，我就是王。”

忍足也笑，走上前，帮他整理好领结，拍了拍他的衣服。

“一分钟！”

迹部抓住忍足的领子，亲在他嘴唇上。

“三十秒！”

“十秒！”

“五秒！”

“走吧，我的王，去征服这世界。”忍足推开他，为他拉起了幕布。无数灯光照耀，一片掌声欢呼，迹部走上了台前。

 

 

-end-


End file.
